Detention with the enemy
by soldieroftheorder23
Summary: Ginny was having an extremely bad day.she got detention first thing. but who does she have detention with and will she regret it.sorry summary sucks i can't write one if my life depended on it.story is better though i promise!rated T for now!pleze review!
1. Chapter 1

Everything that could possibly go wrong today was. I never should have gotten out of bed. Right when I slid off my bed heading to the bathroom I tripped over my shoe. Then when I finally made it to the shower all of my dorm mates had used up all the hot water. _Perfect, _I thought. Anyways after I took my icy shower I was ten minutes late to class because I tripped up the stairs (and yes that is definitely possible) and spilled all of my potions ingredients. Well let's just say that Snape didn't exactly look giddy.

"Miss Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" he sneared.

"The meaning of what Professor?" I asked innocently. Nice job Weasley act casual.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Do not play games with me little girl." He replied darkly.

Ok, I guess casual time is over. "Oh, you mean why I was late? Well I have been having a rather botched up day today Professor so if you don't mind I think that I will just leave it at that." Now it's sarcasm time.

"I will not tolerate this anymore Miss Weasley. You will serve detention with me every night until Christmas break." He said.

"What!? But Professor that three weeks, that's so not fair!" I yelled.

"Do you want to make it during break too?" he asked.

"No, _Sir_." I emphasized. "You pathetic, hook nosed, greasy haired, git." I hissed under my breath.

"Hey way to go Gin." Colin Creevey said from behind me.

"CREEVEY, QUIET!" Snape bellowed.

"Yes, sir." Colin squeaked.

"Ughh. This day totally sucks." I said plopping down next to Hermione in the Great Hall that night for dinner. Harry was sitting across from me and I had finally gotten over my crush on him. Ron was sitting across from Hermione and I had a strange and disgusting feeling that they were playing footsies under the table from the way that Hermione was trying badly to suppress a giggle every once in a while.

"Why what's wrong Gin?" Harry asked.

For some reason he had been paying more attention to me now that I didn't like him. Well I mean I liked him, but I didn't like him like him. Ya know? "Everything has just been wrong since I got outta bed this morning. First I tripped over my shoe then there wasn't any hot water left, then I tripped up the stairs and was late for potions, then I had an argument with Snape, and now I have to serve detention with him EVERY NIGHT UNTIL CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!" at this point I was yelling and could barely catch my breath.

"Whoa, Gin breath." Hermione said concerned.

"Yeah you alright there?" Ron asked stupidly.

"No, I'm not alright Ronald. If you had the same day I was having would you be alright?" God, he could be so dense sometimes (ok, a lot of the time).

"Geez, Gin I just asked. No need to rip my head off about it." he pouted.

"I know I'm sorry Ron. I'm just a little crabby, but can you blame me?" I asked.

"No, I guess not. Ok you're forgiven.

"Thanks"

"So, Gin when is your first detention?" Harry inquired.

"Unfortunately, tonight. Ughh!" My day just kept getting better and better. "Actually, I should probably get going."

"All right. Have fun. See you later." They all said.

"Yeah right. Well ok bye."

So, I started my long decent down into the dungeons to serve the first of my many detentions. When I finally made it down there and opened the door I discovered that I wasn't the only one who had to suffer through Snape tonight. Nope, none other than Draco Malfoy walked through the door.

"So, what are you in for Weaslette?" he smirked.

"Don't call me that and it's none of _your_ business." I replied just as coolly.

"Watch your tongue Weaslette you don't know what I'm capable of." He said darkly.

"You know what Malfoy, I believe I told you not to call me that." And with that said I hit him with one of my famous Bat-Bogey hexes. He went down faster than the blink of an eye.

"Mr. Malfoy do get up, and Miss Weasley I believe I warned you before. Now you are going to server detention over Christmas break." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This would be the first year that I wouldn't get to spend with my family.

"Um, Professor are you sure you're allowed to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I believe so Miss Weasley. Now if you don't mind I have to go do rounds tonight. I will be back when I am through and then you can go." He paused right by the door and slowly turned around. "Oh, and I expect you to be exactly where you are when I get back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." We replied simultaneously.

"Well this should be fun" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Weaslette?" Malfoy questioned.

"Nothing Malfoy, and didn't I warn you not to call me that. You think you would have learned your lesson after I knocked you on your ass." I replied.

"You no Weasley I think I should return the favor." And with that he got up from his desk and came over to me. I just thought that he was going to make some rude comment about my family, but instead he raised up his arm and sent it hurling towards me…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry I didn't write an author's note last time. I really hope that you guys like the story because I'm kind of new to this, so don't be afraid to praise __or__ criticize me! I want to know even if the truth will hurt. So, please, please, please review! Yes, I'm begging because I'm pathetic! Oh, and I do not own any of these characters they all belong to JK Rowling!_

He brought his hand down and slammed it on my desk. I was practically shaking, and I don't get scared that easily having grown up with six brothers. The look in his eyes could have killed.

"That was your warning Weasley" he said turning back around.

Ok, I don't know if you have realized this or not but I have like the biggest mouth ever and at the worst times it seems to have a mind of its own. "I dare you to do it." What the hell did I just say!? Take it back mouth take it back!

"What!?" he asked turning slowly to face me surprise etched on his face.

"Yeah, I dare you because I don't think that you would really do it." Why do I keep talking? Somebody please shut me up!

"Oh, don't think so do you? Well we'll see about that." And he approached me once again. "You no what Weasley. You're right. I have never hit a girl in my life, because I had to grow up with my mother always getting the shit beaten out of her when my father was in a bad mood or was just plain old bored."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry." I said sounding truly sincere.

"I don't want your pity Weasley. Malfoys don't need pity. We have everything. Unlike you and your mudblood-loving family." He spat.

"Listen Malfoy" my voice getting edgier again "it's good that you don't take pity because I'm not giving it. All I said was that I'm sorry. It's called manners something me and my muggleborn-loving family learned."

He looked as if he were going to open his mouth again, but just when the words were about to come out Professor Snape came storming in telling us that we were dismissed. I didn't take another look at Malfoy and marched out of the room. As I made my way up to Gryffindor Tower I thought about the things Draco…wait no Malfoy had revealed to me. if his mother got abused by his father I wonder if Malfoy got beaten as well. It was something that I wanted to ask him, but I don't know why all of a sudden I cared so much about the subject. As I climbed in through the portrait hole I realized that no one was in the common room then I finally got a good look at the clock and figured out that it was about 1:30 a.m. Wow, Malfoy and I had a conversation for four hours! Granted we didn't talk for about an hour and a half but still that was a long time.

I made my way up to my room and heard the soft snoring of my dorm mates. I got changed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep with dreams of a guy with platinum blond hair and gray/blue eyes who needed my help…or maybe I needed his and just didn't know it…

I awoke in a daze. All I remember was having the weirdest dream where a little boy needed my help. That made me think of Draco, ughh, I meant Malfoy. Wait why am I thinking of Malfoy. Oh, geez I hoped I wasn't going to have another bad day.

Thankfully my day was going fine. Not great but not entirely sucky. I got to class on time and I didn't trip over one thing yet, knock on wood. Oh, crap too late. I collided into something hard yet moving, and then landed on the ground with a loud "oomph."

"What the…Weasley get off me." a voice yelled.

Oh, god I new that voice anywhere "Well I'm _so_ sorry Malfoy maybe you should watch where you're going next time."

"I'd watch it if I were you Weasley. I know some pretty important people." He drawled.

"Yeah, go run off to your little Death Eater friends. All you guys are, is a bunch of cowards anyway" I replied.

That must have hit a nerve because he just gave me another death glare and walked away.

"Hey was that Malfoy you were talking to? Did he hurt you because if he did I'll make him pay you know that Gin?" Harry said coming up from behind me.

"Ughh…no Harry he didn't hurt me. All I did was accidentally bump into him and then we got into a fight because he's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley and it's what we do. It was nothing…really."

"Oh, well ok, I was just checking. You know that I'm here if you ever need me right?" he asked shyly. Ok, what the hell is wrong with him? He never acts shy.

"Yeah, Harry of course." Then I added as an afterthought. "Thanks." And I started to walk away.

"Hey Gin wait. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on our next trip?" he asked. Any other year I would have said yes in a heartbeat, but now that my feelings for him were gone I just didn't know how to respond.

"Oh…um…I'll have to think about and get back to you." Wow that was very sincere Weasley bravo, now you probably killed his ego.

"Oh, uh, ok then." And he walked away kind of like a lost puppy. It was really depressing.

During detention that night I guess it showed on my face that something was bothering me because Malfoy noticed it.

"Hey Weasley, what's got your knickers all in a twist?" he smirked.

"Once again it is none of your business Malfoy…and leave my knickers out of this." I replied.

"Oh, I seemed to have hit a nerve. Let me guess does it have to do with scarhead." He said disdainfully referring to Harry.

I didn't really want to tell him of all people but I am really bad with keeping stuff bottled up so once again my big mouth took over and I spilled.

"Well, ok here it goes but you wanted to know. I used to have the biggest crush on Harry up until last year." Malfoy had a look on his face that clearly said "duh" "Well it seems that when I stopped liking Harry that he suddenly became infatuated with me, and he just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said that I had to think about it and now I have no idea what to do!" I cried out exasperatedly.

"Wow you ramble a lot" he said. I scowled at him but he ignored me. then he looked as though he were thinking strongly about something. "Listen, I think I no what you could do, but don't freak out, ok?"

"O-kay…?" I said hesitantly.

"Here's what you're gonna do…

_Ahh…another chapter finished. Well do you guys like it so far. If you do please tell me, but if you don't…well tell me anyway I can handle it! but please whatever you do Review!!! It would be much appreciated!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys sorry that I didn't post yesterday but I was __hella__ tired! So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!_

Malfoy whispered his plan in my ear. "What!? I don't think so Malfoy. I couldn't do that to Harry." I replied.

"Fine, fine, I understand. So, just take the date and give Scarhead all the wrong ideas."

"Ugh, this is so frustrating! I don't want to go out with Harry, but I also am not going to go through with your idea. It's totally out of the question." I sighed.

We didn't speak the rest of the detention. It turned out the Malfoy had detention until Christmas break too. Oh, wait I have it through Christmas break. Damn. Well, anyways that means that Malfoy and I got a lot of chances to talk. Believe it or not most of the time he is a pretty decent guy. I would go as far as to say that he wasn't my enemy any more.

I still had to think about what to do about Harry though. I mean I really didn't want to give him the wrong ideas, but I didn't know if I had it in my heart to say no. I figured I had about a week to decide what to do. Well, let's just say that the week went by pretty damn fast.

"Hey Gin" Harry said from behind me, catching me by surprise "I was just wondering if you decided on Hogsmeade yet?"

Shit no I hadn't. what the hell was I going to do. Think Ginny, think. "Um…I…"

"Oh, hey Potter" Malfoy said interrupting me. "Ginny, didn't tell you she's going with me down to Hogsmeade this weekend." Wait did he just call me Ginny. And I'm WHAT!? "Isn't that right?" he said looking straight at me.

"Um…Yeah that's right. I'm really sorry Harry." Wait did I just agree? My mouth really needs a muzzle.

Poor Harry looked: confused, hurt, surprised, and incredulous. He just kind of nodded dumbly and walked away.

"Oh, my God, Malfoy how could you do that I feel awful." I said sliding down the wall and putting my head in my hands.

Malfoy mimicked my actions and sat down right next to me. Still a little to close for my comfort level. "Technically I didn't do anything, because you didn't have to agree."

"Yeah but now what am I gonna do when Harry sees that I'm in Hogsmeade by myself?" I questioned.

"Well, you're not going to be by yourself. My offer was real Ginny. I want to take you to Hogsmeade." He said looking me in the eye again, something that I found very hard to do.

"You mean that you really want me to go to Hogsmeade with you? Why?" I was genuinely confused now.

"Why? Well because you are one of the only girls I have talked to that actually have a brain, you're beautiful, funny, you can make me laugh Gin, very few people can do that. And all this I got to know about you during the few detentions that we have had together. Now I want to get to know you outside of dentention." He laughed a little.

I just stared not believing what I just heard, and the scary part was that I really wanted to get to know him more too.

"Ok, Draco, I'll go with you." I said saying his name. It felt foreign on my tongue, but I liked it.

"I was hoping you would say that" he said slowly getting up and leaving me there on the stone floor by myself.

"Whoa, what just happened" I asked myself.

Later on the night I headed down into the Great Hall for dinner and as soon as I stepped through the door I search for a pair of steely gray/blue eyes. I spotted them right away and we just stared at each other for a few moments until I blushed and had to look away. I went over to where I usually sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When I sat down nobody said anything to me they didn't even acknowledge me. It was as if I was invisible.

"Hey, guys how was everyone's day today?" I asked. Maybe they just hadn't realized that I was here.

Nope apparently they had realized it, because they all just turned slowly to glare at me and then turned back around to continue there little conversation. So, I guessed that Harry had to them what happened earlier that afternoon. So I got up and moved down to sit with Collin and some of the people form my grade. Collin was really nice to me and so were the others, but I felt like I didn't belong and I'm pretty sure they felt the same way, well except for Collin of course. He accepts everyone.

I looked up again and once again locked eyes with Draco. He just smirked, got up and walked out of the Great Hall. I was confused by that until I looked at my watch and realized that if I didn't hurry up I was going to be late for detention.

_Thanks for reading yet another chapter and I'll try to get the next one up sooner! Please Review!_


End file.
